


Auf uns!

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach allem doch noch zusammen …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf uns!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [To us!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108633) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



„Auf uns!“, lächelte Steve, und er und sein Gegenüber hoben gleichzeitig ihre Gläser.

„Auf uns“, meinte auch Bucky und grinste ihn an. „Auf unseren Jahrestag und darauf, dass ich mich endlich wieder erinnert habe.“

Steves Lächeln wurde breiter. „Und darauf, dass du zu mir gekommen und nicht einfach untergetaucht bist“, ergänzte er nun und die beiden ließen ihre Gläser zusammenstoßen und erhoben sich danach von ihrem Küchentisch, um es sich auf der Couch bequem zu machen.

„Ich liebe dich, Buck“, meinte Steve nach einer Weile des Schweigens und dieser zog ihn an sich – hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar.  
„Ich dich auch, Stevie.“


End file.
